


cold

by Jenncisdinozzofan82



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenncisdinozzofan82/pseuds/Jenncisdinozzofan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony is cold after a long and exhausting few weeks at NCIS trying to solve a domestic violence murder. He will only reach out and break with one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He shivered as he stepped into the shower at NCIS that night. Cold combined with exhaustion and the last ebbs of his adrenaline faded as he turned on the water and leaned on the wall with his hands holding himself up. His olive toned Italian abdomen had droplets of water sliding off slowly as he lowered his head under the spray.

Then there were footsteps and the door clicked shut and locked behind whoever had entered the mens shower area. Then the voice spoke. " Dinozzo, I know you're not ok. You're coming to my house after you get out of that shower . "  
Tony replied " I'd be shitty company right now boss. I'm exhausted and cold and raw." His voice cracked on the last word and he was silent again.  
Gibbs tossed something into the shower stall from his hand and waited for a reaction.

Tony blinked . " Wait a minute, this isn't what I think it is, you know I only use eucalyptus anything when Kate is on my mind .". Then a low sob left his mouth.  
Gibbs thought oh shit , there he goes . He pulled off his tan Dockers and pale blue button down polo shirt and boxers and climbed into the shower. " Come here Tony. "  
He pulled him into his arms and just held him for a moment at first.  
Then Tony looked at him " Boss?"  
Gibbs replied " Think it's about time you called me Jethro , at least off duty since we have gotten naked together in here."  
Tony chuckled in spite of himself. " Ok Jethro but only if you let me do this." He pulled Gibbs' head toward him gently and kissed him after running his fingers through his hair.

Gibbs smiled. " Took you long enough. Hope you feel a little better now."  
Tony said " I do I suddenly feel warm all over but I want your fire, and some of that bourbon and coffee you make. And Uh could I have one of your hooded sweatshirts?" His face got red when he asked the last question slowly.  
Gibbs nodded. " Got my heart, think I can spare a hooded sweatshirt or two out of my collection. He touched Tony's face and kissed it like he sometimes did Abby.   
" I hope you'll tell me what got under your skin later too."


	2. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the shower and the kiss, Tony goes to Gibbs' place for the night to talk and be by the fire with him and well more.

After the shower , Tony left NCIS with Gibbs. They were both the last ones to walk out of the building together. Tony was wearing Gibbs' hoodie that read simply " Gunny."  
He stepped into the elevator ahead of the older man and leaned against the wall wearily. " God I need to be flat on my back." He yawned loudlyin the elevator then his face got red.

Gibbs said " Don't." He ran his hand gently over the back of Tony's head slightly messing his ungelled hair for a minute. " You can be human with me Tony. I know you wear masks at work sometimes and I know that before when I wasn't there for you , you carried a lot of shit. I see how McGee and Ziva behave toward you. Wonder you haven't cracked before now. Then Jenny and her damn Le Grenouille obsession. How much were you supposed to bear before you snapped?"  
Tony swallowed audibly as the elevator moved to the main floor and where the exit was. " Dinozzo's don't cry Jethro , I haven't since I was eight years old."

Gibbs blinked. " Someone told you you weren't allowed to feel. How the hell could a father do that to his son? You never ever have to be afraid to be emotional with me Anthony. You're exhausted and you need me to watch over you. God I am so damned sorry I wasn't here sooner. You never would have felt this alone and vulnerable if I had been."

Tony ran a hand through the older mans hair gently. " I'm stubborn and Italian and sometimes it kicks me in the ass a little but at least now you're back to help me get back up when I hit the wall ." He nuzzled Gibbs' neck a little. " You always smell like sawdust and spice , I like it and this hooded sweatshirt is like your hug. Thank you for well whatever this is. I just know I want and need more of it and you."


	3. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs at his house with a fire and some hot chocolate with a little coconut rum in it for Tony's shivers . Will it heat him up along with a toasty fire?

Tony went into Gibbs's house and placed his gear in the corner of the living room slowly. He shivered involuntarily due to fatigue and cold . Then he sat on Gibbs' couch slowly as he had a million times before but this was different. He had never kissed him before .  
Gibbs said " Let me make you something hot to drink before I get a fire going."  
Tony said " Sounds good, I do like hot chocolate when I'm tired."  
Gibbs replied " I know Tony and I'll be right back with it."

*************************  
Tony smiled and curled up under the soft blanket on top of the couch. It was his favorite sometimes though he knew he would be in the spare room later that night. This smelled like Gibbs, sawdust and a little whiskey with spice too. It was appealing and masculine like Jethro was . He felt his neck muscles crack as he moved his head slowly onto the pillow.   
Then footsteps approached the couch. " Slide down a little Dinozzo so you can have your drink ok?"  
Tony said " Um sure boss , are you saying you want to hug me?" His voice was soft and not like his around the bullpen tone.  
Jethro replied " That's what I'm saying, when was the last time you were hugged ?"  
Tony shrugged a little. " Abby does once a day or more I guess, but by a man well that's been a while. Think it was my grandpa Dinozzo a while back maybe."  
Gibbs just hugged him gently and handed him his hot drink. " This will help you sleep and yes you get the couch tonight. You need it right now to get back to full speed."

Tony sipped his drink slowly. " Hmm coconut rum in here, sneaky Jethro very sneaky. You know that makes me sleepy. "  
He replied " I know that is what you need right now." He kissed his forehead area gently. " Good night Tony. I'll keep you safe and warm until you heal I promise."  
Tony mumbled " Love you."


	4. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered and a gift is given.

Tony had slept soundly on Gibbs' couch under his blankets. He stretched when he woke up the next morning and smelled strawberries coming from the kitchen. He pulled on his robe and walked in there slowly.   
Gibbs said" I'm working on strawberry pancakes since this is a weekend. Did you sleep well last night?"  
Tony replied "Felt like I had my own cocoon with those blankets and the fire. Though had you been in my arms it would have been complete."  
Gibbs smiled. " Well glad you were comfortable. I know you had something on your mind all day yesterday."  
Tony said " How could Ziva and McGee turn the radio off on me boss? Am I really that annoying when I talk to people?"  
Gibbs replied " I am damn sure going to find out. You might want a sick day on Monday, I am sure it will be approved. "  
Tony took a bite of the pancake on the plate in front of him. " I have something for you Jethro, now it's simple but just know that I want you to feel free to come to my home .  
He handed Gibbs a small box. " It's something you can keep around your neck. "

Gibbs opened the box and found a key and his dog tags that had been cleaned and polished. " How did you get these Dinozzo?"  
Tony replied. " Once a Marine always a Marine, be surprised who remembers you in the Corps. " He smiled at Gibbs. " I figure people at work wouldn't question you having your dog tags on and a key to my place for emergencies . "

Gibbs said " I love this. ". He hugged Tony and kissed his lips. " I also love it when you taste like strawberries in the morning."


	5. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs after the events of Missing and the irreplaceable comment and a shower or more

The door banged against his wall and feet were heard moving back the hall quickly. Then he saw it the trail of the clothes Tony had been wearing. The ones he had spent days in before he was rescued from that old sewer. Then there was water running and the smell of lime and eucalyptus in the air through the cracked bathroom door. Then a popping sound and a soft swallow.  
He liked a cold beer in a hot shower when he felt raw and not like talking. It was rare but it happened.  
Then he pulled off his jeans and shirt and slid the shower curtain open slowly.  
" Feel like some company?"

Tony looked at him. " Don't know are you sure you're not disappointed I'm still alive and all. Pretty much told McGee you were. " He swallowed more beer slowly. " Just want a shower and then I will go spend the night at my place. I need some space to reevaluate a few of my recent priorities and decisions. If you want to come in here feel free. I'm just not in a very affectionate mood."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment. Some of the usual spark in his eyes had faded.   
" Well then I will let you have your space. I'm sorry for what it's worth."  
Tony sighed. " That and ten bucks will get me a pepperoni pizza at Luigi's."   
Gibbs stood under the spray and squirted Tony's shower gel into his hands. He started slow circles at the base of the slightly taller mans neck and felt knotted muscles there. " Don't want you getting a migraine over all this."

Tony said " Can you make it so I won't see that hellish pit in my dreams. I have told you that I was in all or nothing. That's how I am, I can't be one way at work and another here. Now this is up to you.


End file.
